Rise of Heroes: A Very Special Christmas
by EmperorDraco7
Summary: This is a special Christmas short story that ties into the Rise Of Heroes fic. True Advanceshipping. Please R&R. Thank you.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters or the elements of the games, the anime or the Adventures manga. I wanted to do this chapter as it would be a special chapter for the Christmas holidays and hope it will be good. I'd also like to thank Lily Nadesico and NEBSparky86 for allowing me to use their respective OCs for this special as well.

This chapter takes place around the time that Ash and Anna are traveling the Hoenn region and it is before they as well as Brendan and May find the Undersea Cave where Team Aqua find Kyogre at. This also serves as a reunion with the trainers from Kanto, Johto, Oblivia, Hoenn and the Atlantica Islands.

Rise of Heroes: A Very Special Christmas

By EmperorDraco7

It was December 24th, Christmas was in the horizon as Ash was looking at the night sky in deep thought over the obstacles he had previously overcome years ago ever since he first became a Pokemon trainer though it wasn't the only thing on his mind as he and his friends will be getting ready for a reunion that was about to take place with some of the trainers they've met before. "I wonder how much has changed now since then…" he asked himself as it began to snow. "I know you're there…" A female voice was heard and as he suspected, it was his girlfriend May having arrived to check on him.

"How did you know I was even here?" she asked, surprised that he didn't have to look behind him to know it was her and a light smile formed on his face at this response.

"When you've been on a journey for so long, you'll learn to better find out about people showing up when you least expect it… Something that I learned from Taichi from our encounters with him before."

Remaining silent for a moment, May decided to approach the raven-haired male and traced the small scar that he had on the back of his neck. She still hasn't forgotten how he got it and the fact it went down to his back made her remember the day she first learned about the former Rocket Admin. It wasn't till a while before Ash decided to speak again. "How's Manaphy doing?" he asked out of curiosity, hoping that the Pokemon she had adopted during the Hoenn Battle Frontier was alright.

"He's fine; he's just having a rest right now… he's been pretty excited for Christmas" she reassured him, smiling brightly at the young man next to her then again, she wouldn't be where she was right now had it not been for him when she first began her journey as a trainer in the Hoenn region. "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that Jonathan and Abelia should be arriving shortly so we better head back to the Pokemon Center and greet them."

"Sure…" said Ash, having almost forgotten that they would be meeting up with the two trainers from the Oblivia Region and wanted to be there for them their reunion happens so he had a race against the Hoenn Champion to see who would get to the Center first. It took about 10 to 15 minutes for them to make it and their race ended in a draw. "Man, I nearly lost that race."

"There you two are!" came a familiar female voice as Anna had her arms crossed and Pikachu on her shoulder, both wanting an explanation from her brother and his girlfriend for why they hadn't come back till very late in the evening knowing that this was going to be an important night for all of them. "Where have you been anyway? I was going to go after you."

"Sorry sis, I've been thinking back to some stuff lately and needed some time alone" he told the female Ketchum, who simply gave him a huff and waited for the two to come inside quickly as the others present were getting ready for Christmas day. "It looks like you've gotten ready while we were gone."

"Of course Ashy, I'm glad you could make it back as Jonathan and Abelia will be here very soon and we don't want to start this special part without them or Richie and Relena either now that I think of it."

"You know, I haven't seen them since they've went out…" May realized that neither Richie nor Relena were present as last the others have seen of the two was that they were going get something and would be back in a moment. "I hope they're alright."

"Me too as I have a bad feeling that a blizzard might happen and a terrible one I might add…" frowned Ash, while he knew that Richie and Relena would look after themselves, he couldn't help but feel some concern for the two Atlantica Islands trainers as he considered sending Articuno or Glalie to search for them should things take a turn for the worse.

"Well they still have time, besides Aurora and Thor are with them after all" explained Anna, understanding how her younger brother is feeling though she's sure that their two friends would be able to find shelter should this blizzard truly get bad. "This reminds me of when you and Pikachu got separated from me, Brock, Misty and Erika years ago during a similar blizzard."

"Do you really have to bring that up?" wondered Ash, not too happy about Anna mentioning that moment before they arrived at the town that had a carnival though they were still surprised when they had found the ex-Rocket Trio's Balloon when it was over. "Anyway, it's not the same case as being snowed inside a Pokemon Center."

"Ash…." May made her way towards the Kanto Champion and was going to say something else when the Pokemon Center's doors opened and arriving at this very moment were none other two of the trainers that they have been waiting for earlier.

"That was a close one huh Abi?" began Jonathan, glad that he and the woman he loved were able to make it to the Center before the blizzard got bad and saw that Ash and the others were there as well. "Well speak of the Houndoom; I didn't think you guys would still be here.

"We didn't want to start this party without you guys" explained Brendan, having joined the other five trainers near the door and stood next the Anna but there was still the matter of Richie and Relena still being missing that was worrying them. "Now we just need to wait till Richie and Relena to come back, hope they'll be alright."

"They're still out there?" asked Jonathan in disbelief at what he was hearing, then again he and Abelia have a feeling that if things don't go well then they and the others will have to go out there to see if the two Atlantica Island co-champions are able to find a place to keep warm from the cold.

"Unfortunately, they are…" answered May, nodding her head to confirm that it was the case and the group got themselves seated as Joy looked after their respective Pokemon and as they looked at the sky, they saw it had gotten darker and the snow was coming down a lot faster as well. "Damn, what's taking them so long?"

"I'm sure they'll be able to make it here as soon as possible" began Abelia, taking off her jacket as did her boyfriend as they gathered with their friends as they have plenty of things to speak with the other trainers about despite their wondering why she isn't wearing foot-wear at least for the winter.

Ash had a hand placed onto her shoulder, a way to try and reassure the girl that he loved that things will turn out well despite the bad storm that was happening. He'd be dammed before he would allow them to freeze out there… for now though, they should wait and see what happens as the two deserve a chance to come back on their own alongside their Pokemon. "Knowing Aurora, he's doing everything he can to keep Relena warm and safe," said May as she knew that Relena's Pokémon bodyguard was always at her side and still tended to be a bit overprotective of her.

* * *

While everyone was gathering at the Pokémon Center, the co-champions of the Atlantica Islands were finishing up their Christmas shopping. "Hey Relena, don't you think we need to finish shopping now?" asked Richie Henderson, Relena's fiance and the other co-champion of the Atlantica Islands.

"Just need to find a gift for both Jonathan and Abelia," answered Relena.

'Relena, we should hurry before the blizzard arrives,' suggested Aurora.

Relena found a nice tropical orange dress for Abelia and Jonathan a travel bag with an Oshawott print on it. Both of them also would get a custom made Pokéball with a special Pokémon inside it for both of them. For Abelia was a shiny Genesect she caught on Dune Island, in Abelia's custom made Pokéball, just north of Sapphire Island and for Jonathan was a shiny Suicune from Trident Island 1 where Aurora and his mate were from. "Okay, that's everything I need to buy, except for the custom made Pokéballs which I had delivered from home," Relena said as she went to the cashier to pay for the dress and travel bag for Abelia and Jonathan.

"Finally," said Richie as he gave a sigh of relief.

'You're not kidding,' agreed both Aurora and Thor. 'Richie, why must human females take so long when they shop?'

Richie shrugged his shoulders at Aurora's question and replied, "You got me Aurora. One of life's big mysteries I guess." He told the Water-Type Legendary Pokemon.

Relena turned and asked the males next to her in a sickly and deadly manner, "Would you boys like to repeat that question to me?'

Richie and the two male Pokémon had a sweat drop on their foreheads as they replied stammering, "Uh... n-no. W-We didn't say a thing at all."

"Good answer," Relena said in a sickly sweet tone before turning back to pay for the additional gifts she was going to give to Jonathan and Abelia.

After paying for the additional gifts, both co-champions got on to the backs of their Pokémon they constantly rode on and headed for the Pokémon Center with their gifts already wrapped thanks to the customer service people at the mall they had found their gifts at.

'Now that shopping is done,' began Thor, Richie's shiny Raikou, 'let's hurry and join everyone else before the blizzard sets in.'

Richie and Relena gave a nod of agreement as the Aurora and Thunder Pokémon began racing and weaving through the crowds as they made their way to the Pokémon Center. As they began to make their way to the Pokémon Center, an all too familiar Pokémon from the Unova region and their home region in the Atlantica Islands.

'Huh?' asked Thor in surprise. 'That isn't what I think it is, is it?'

"For the love of Arceus, not a Kyurem," whined Relena.

'It might be the Kyurem that has a beef with Frost,' suggested Aurora.

"You're not talking about Atlas, are you Aurora?" Relena asked her Pokémon bodyguard.

'The very same Kyurem, Atlas,' answered Aurora.

The Kyurem in the sky used it's power and began to unleash massive blizzard causing a lot of people to run for the nearest shelter they could find as they saw the Kyurem known as Atlas descending for Relena's Articuno, Frost. 'Where is he?' demanded Atlas. 'Where is the Articuno known as Frost? The Articuno with dark blue feathers and lived on Jungle Fortree Island?'

Relena then summoned Frost with the special call that Frost taught her. Frost, being nearby, flew into the battlefield and saw Atlas and glared at him. '_So we meet again Atlas_,' summarized Frost.

'Indeed,' agreed Atlas as the Kyurem narrowed his eyes at the Freeze Pokémon.

'_Why have you come here to Hoenn_?' Frost asked the Boundary Pokémon.

'Why?' began Atlas. 'To settle our fight on who the mightiest Ice Pokémon, of course.'

"You might as well settle this fight now," sighed Relena.

Frost gave a slight nod and readied himself for battle against his nemesis from Sapphire Island.

'We shall settle this with one final battle, once and for all!' exclaimed Atlas as he charged at his nemesis.

'_Bring it Momma's boy_!' taunted Frost as he charged at Atlas and letting his wings glow with a metallic coating.

The large Kyurem then used Hail attack in hopes to slow down Frost, forgetting that he tried it before and fell victim to Frost with his Snow Cloak ability. Not only that, Atlas was making the blizzard worse.

'_Look's like you made the same mistake you made last time,_' observed Frost as he disappeared into the blizzard.

Atlas searched everywhere for the Freeze Pokémon and then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and waited for Frost to try and launch an attack on him. Frost then used his Aerial Ace attack close in the gap so he could get in close, but Atlas was ready for him as he prepared a Shadow Claw that caught Frost by surprise.

'_What the Houndour?!_' asked a shocked Frost as his Steel Wing was intercepted by Atlas's Shadow Claw.

Relena and Richie were equally surprised that Atlas caught Frost's Steel Wing attack with his Shadow Claw.

"I guess Atlas got better after losing to Frost," observed Richie.

'Yeah, no kidding,' agreed Thor.

'Stay close to my body Relena,' Aurora instructed his trainer. 'I don't want you freezing to death.'

Relena gave a slight nod and stayed close to Aurora so he could keep her warm. 'Richie, you'll need to stay by me as well for warmth,' Thor instructed his trainer. Richie gave a slight nod as well as he stood by Thor as well.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, Ash and May looked out the window and noticed the blizzard was getting worse by the minute. "This is getting out of hand," May said as she turned to get her winter coat. "I'm going out there to find Relena and her fiancé. Relena never kept me waiting for anything and I know that she would never stop to battle other trainers if she was going to a party."

Just then, four Pokemon trainers had managed to enter the Center while being slightly shivering over the fact that the cold though they had a Marill and Typhlosion with them, the latter to ensure their warmth which proved to be quite handy. "Finally, we've made it…" said the male in the group as he took his hood off to reveal that it was none-other than the Johto trainer Jimmy. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live…" reassured the trainer revealed to be Marina, having her hood off with Lyra following close behind and saw that Ash and the others were here as well which served to be quite the surprise. "Well what do you know? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were preparing for Christmas and we thought we would be ready by now" explained Anna, getting their Johto friends up to date with the situation which includes the absence of Richie and Relena due to this blizzard happening. "Well now that you're here, I suppose you could wait here with us until we have no choice but to go after them."

The three nodded and took off their jackets to join the others in this wait, though as time passed, there was no sign of their friends from the Atlantica Islands anywhere and the storm seemed to be getting worse by the second to add to their problem. Eventually, May produced a Pokéball and released the Pokémon inside it. "Come on Glaceon," she said to the Fresh Snow Pokémon at her side. "We're gonna go find Relena."

'_Right behind ya May,_' Glaceon said eagerly as she hadn't been out of her Pokéball. '_If we have to go into battle, I wanna try out this new Ice Body ability. Normally other Glaceons would have the Snow Cloak ability like Frost_.'

May smiled as she and her Glaceon were about to reach the doors when Abelia stopped her with her Volcarona next to her.

"Sorry May, but we don't need you to go out there and get lost," Abelia said to May as the brunette wanted to go out and search for her best friend. "I know she's your best friend and you two are like sisters, but you gotta have a little bit of..." Abelia turned to notice brief glimmers of light cutting through the hail and howling wind. "What the Houndour is going on out there?" she asked aloud, getting Ash and Jonathan's attention.

'_Look's like a battle is going on out there_,' observed Volcarona they saw the glimmers of light still slashing through the blizzard.

* * *

Back at the battle, Frost had started to turn things around for a while as he and Atlas traded blows and misses with their attacks. The power of their Ice-type attacks were even strengthened by the blizzard.

'Ngh, you certainly have improved over the years Frost,' Atlas said to his opponent as he panted.

Frost panted and replied, '_You're not too bad yourself. You've improved too_.'

'Then it's time to settle this with one final strike,' Atlas said as he readied one last Shadow Claw attack and pointed it at Frost. '_For once we're in complete agreement_,' Frost said as he readied his Steel Wing attack as he knew that Atlas would be weak against Steel-type attacks.

'Here I come Frost!' shouted Atlas as he charged towards Frost.

Frost did not respond to Atlas but, let out a battle cry and then charged at Atlas with his Steel Wing. The collision of both attacks caused an explosion when both Atlas's Shadow Claw and Frost's Steel Wing came in to contact with each other. But for Frost, he quickly descended and brought his other metallic coated wing across Atlas's chest and caused Atlas to double-back and clutch his chest and fall on his back. Luckily no one was behind Atlas when he fell backwards in defeat. 'Very clever of you Frost,' he said as he panted in and thinking about his defeat. 'Alright then, you win Frost.

Atlas staggered back up on his feet and extended his claw out to Frost. Frost was reluctant to accept as Atlas raised Frost's left wing in front of not only Relena and Richie, but everyone who witnessed the battle.

'Here me all of you who have witnessed this battle,' Atlas called out to all of the witnesses as he showed Frost to them. 'I proclaim to you that this Pokémon, this Articuno named named Frost, is the strongest Ice-type Pokémon of all time.'

Many of the witnesses clapped in applause as most of them had forgotten about being cold as it seemed that the battle between Frost and Atlas created a fiery interest and certain lit a fire for some of the rookie trainers that watched the battle.

* * *

Relena and Richie finally arrived at the Pokémon Center with their Pokémon bodyguards and a very weary Frost on Aurora's back. May saw the two co-champions of the Atlantica Islands had finally arrived and said, "Now we can finally start the Christmas party." As the Christmas party started, Relena took her tired Articuno to Nurse Joy.

The gift giving began and Ash was the first person to give his gifts to everyone. He gave May a special gift that was the egg of a Pichu, Pikachu's pre-evolved form. May had tears running down her eyes as this was a big surprise for her. "Thank you so much!" she said to him, hugging her boyfriend tightly. "Oh and I have something that I want to give to you."

She reached her back and revealed a red and gold Pokéball-shaped locket which had a picture of the two of them on the night of their first date alone, Ash's outfit was the hakama he had worn previously at the festival on Maiden's Peak and May's was a lovely red and blue kimono that Erika had designed for her. "It's really beautiful May" he told her with a smile on his face, putting the locket around his neck as he spoke. "Thank you."

Anna came and offered the two a hot cup of hot chocolate, which they kindly accepted. "So how has it been, being together for this long?" she asked with a teasing smile on her face as she was curious about their relationship as-far. Brendan had managed to get her a lovely set of platinum Clefairy-shaped earrings to which she wore to look more lovely than she already is.

"Let's just say it's our little secret Anna."

"Right, whatever you say brother" she laughed a bit as she saw that Marina had gotten a new outfit for Jimmy for Christmas and he was really grateful that his girlfriend made it just for him since their journey together, thanking her while kissing her forehead before he gave her a gift in return, which was a lovely crystal bracelet.

"It's so beautiful!" the blue-haired girl was in awe as she tried on the bracelet and hugged her boyfriend tightly at this. While this was happening, Richie and Relena were able to give Jonathan and Abelia their respective gifts. "Looks like Jonathan and Abelia like what they got for Christmas."

"Yeah, I can see…" said Jimmy with a smile, of course another surprise would come in the form of the egg that Ash got for May beginning to glow, a sign that it was now hatching and everyone watched in amazement as the Pichu soon emerged from within as if she was slowly waking up from a long slumber of some sort.

"Aww…. You are so cute!" squealed May, hugging her newly-hatched Pokemon in a loving gesture and the Tiny Mouse was starting to bond with her new trainer in front of her. "Welcome to the world Pichu, I promise I'll take good care of you."

Remaining silent, Ash smiled at this as he never seen such a moment like this since the day Togepi hatched in Misty's arms back in Kanto and how the two ended up inseperable because of it. In fact, Brock, Misty and Erika would be surprised when he tells them about it when he gets the chance.

"You know, why don't we let out Pokemon out?" suggested Lyra, figuring that they should give them some time outside of their Pokéballs to enjoy the party that was taking place. "Afterall, I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss out on the fun."

"That's a great idea Lyra" smiled Jonathan, liking that idea and the trainers let their Pokemon out so they can join in on the Christmas party with them. For Ash, he let out his Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Espeon and Snorlax while May had her Blaziken, Altaria, Gardevoir, Beautifly and Venusaur join Glaceon, Abelia had Scolipede, Armaldo, Yanma, Heracross and Venomoth joining Volcarona, Jimmy let out his Electivire, Typhlosion, Rotom, Beedrill, Ludicolo and Slowking, Marina her Meganium, Gyarados, Mismagius, Raikou, Arcanine and Beartic, Lyra had Raticate, Girafarig, Tropius, Scizor and Hitmontop joining Marill, Jonathan his Samurott, Feraligator, Omastar, Gorebyss and Relicanth, Anna her Clefairy, Spoink, Breloom, Froslass, Blastoise and Flygon, Brendan having Swampert, Salamance, Swellow, Mightyena, Rhydon and Shiftry, Richie had Sparky, Pupitar, Rose, Zipp and Happy join in and Relena her own Pokemon Kagura, Dearka, Michiru and the fully-healed Frost were let out for some fun.

Soon afterwards, Richie and Relena began to explain to their friends about why they were so late before as well as the battle that Frost had against Atlas which proved to be quite a shocker upon hearing it from the Atlantica Islands trainers.

"Wow, now that's one insane battle…" a surprised Brendan spoke, he was more surprised by the fact that the Kyurem came from the Atlantica Islands rather than the Unova region though he is glad that it won't be causing anymore problems right now.

"You're not kidding," Relena said to Brendan. "Frost really was into the battle as was Atlas. Both of them were competing to see which one was the strongest Ice-type Pokémon of all time."

"Man, I would've loved to have seen that battle," said Brendan as he tried to picture himself watching the battle between said 'legendary' Pokémon.

"Oh it was a sight to see," said Richie as he joined in on the conversation. "But I have something I wish to give to my wife-to-be."

Brendan gave a slight nod and he went back towards Anna while Richie sat next to his fiancee and gave her her a present he had been holding onto for a while and kept it secret.

"Here, Merry Christmas Relena," Richie said with a smile. "I know that I already gave you one gift for Christmas, but this is one gift that I wanted to give you when the time was right and I think now is the perfect."

Relena opened the gift and widened her eyes at the gift she had gotten from her fiance. It looked like a Pokéball that had overlaid with an aquamarine gemstone on the top of the Pokéball and an emerald that was overlaying the bottom half of the Pokéball necklace. Tears ran down her cheeks as she crashed her lips into her fiance's lips and gave him a passionate kiss.

"It's so beautifully made," Relena said to Richie with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thanks," said Richie with a gentle smirk on his face. "My mother helped me with this. She said that her mother gave it to her before she got married to my father. "My mother wanted to you to have it before our wedding at the royal palace on Tsunami Island," he continued. "She wanted the necklace to stay a woman who treasures her loved ones more than herself or possessions."

"I do treasure my loved ones more than anything else in the world," Relena lovingly said as she pressed her body against her fiance's body and gave him another passionate kiss.

The rest of the Christmas went well for everyone as the couples kissed under the mistletoe and the group sang carols and just all round had a great time as they celebrated with their Pokémon throughout out the night until they were tired and allowed any other trainers who were lonely to join them along with their Pokémon too. The group felt that no should be lonely on Christmas and those who did join the Christmas party were very happy to join up as well.

What they didn't know was that a certain jolly man was watching this special party from outside with a smile on his face and with him was a familiar Pokemon as well. "Well, it looks like young Ash and Anna have truly grown up haven't they?" he told Jynx, who simply nodded her head at this loving moment.

With that in mind, they headed off in their sled to return to the North Pole, prepared to rest for next year.

A/Ns: **Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope you enjoy this special Christmas chapter. Please leave on your opinion on this chapter and we'll take a short break until mid-January for Rise Of Heroes. Once again, have a safe and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
